Love story
by Aoi to Sakura
Summary: By Sakura/Sasuke Uchiha laki-laki pemilik Konoha Internasional High School, sebuah sekolah dengan sistem yang membingungkan. Sasuke, menjadi sosok populer di sekolah... Sedangkan Sakura Haruno siswi biasa yang sejak prtama telah jatuh cinta padanya. Hingga suatu hari Sang Pangeran berkuda putih menembaknya. Bagaimana kisah mereka nanti?


Love Story In Konoha's

Sasuke And Sakura

Prolog

Author : Sakura

Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura

Cast : Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata

OC's :

Genre : Romance, friendship, AT (Alternate Timeline)

Type : Sequel

Rating : PG-13, T

Disclamer : Naruto adalah milik Masashi kishimoto. Sedangkan semua cerita, setting, alur adalah milik author. Ini merupakan cerita berdasarkan khayalan author yang nggak akan terwujud di dunia nyata. Jangan anggap terlalu serius cerita ini. Nikmati saja ceritanya, jika tak suka dengan cerita yang author buat sebaiknya tidak usah dibaca.

Di Konoha Internasional High School terasa berbeda, para siswa bergembira menerima nilai raport mereka yang cukup memenuhi keinginan mereka. Angin berhembus tenang menembus pepohonan hijau di sekitar kelas-kelas, semilir angin melintasi sisi tubuh seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri tegang ketika ia mendapat sebuah surat yang kini berada dalam genggamannya.

Ia menatap sudut kanan bawah surat, ,menatap heran nama pengirim surat tersebut. Sasuke Uchiha, itulah nama pengirim yang tersemat manis di surat berwarna biru cerah seperti warna langit hari ini.

 ** _Dear Cherry,_**

 ** _Kau pasti heran mengapa aku mengirim surat ? Jika kau ingin tahu mengapa aku memberikan surat ini, datanglah ke perpustakaan dekat lapangan basket setelah pulang sekolah. Aku akan menunggumu di sana_** **.**

 ** _By Sasuke Uchiha_**

Ini aneh, sangat aneh. Tak biasanya dia ingin bertemu dengannya secara pribadi bahkan ia mengirim surat, ini sama sekali bukan gaya seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura telah mengenal cowok berlabel ketua kelas itu dengan baik selama 1 tahun ia sekelas dengannya, membuatnya tahu mengenai kebiasaan atau karakter seorang Sasuke.

Tapi entah kenapa sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Tatkala ia mendapat surat dari seorang laki-laki yang sebenarnya ia ingin lupakan sejak keputusannya ketika berada di perlombaan debat bahasa inggris di Sunagakure. Kilauan matahari menerpa kaca-kaca bening Rumah Kaca yang terdapat berbagi bunga indah, seorang gadis berwajah cantik sedang menuju tempat tersebut sambil membawa buku bacaan.

"Ohayou minna," ucap salam Sakura kepada teman-temannya, Ino yang kini sedang menyiram bunga lili menoleh padanya dan Hinata memberi pupuk ke dalam pot Euphorbia.

"Ohayou," jawab mereka saling menyahut. Mereka tersenyum manis melihat Sakura teman baik mereka.

"Saki, nan...ti ja...gan lu-pa ke eskul Teater . Ki-ta akan lati-han untuk fes-ti-val nan-ti ," ucap Hinata dengan terbata-bata.

"Baiklah, aku akan menulisnya di kalender agar tidak lupa," ia tersenyum manis dan mendudukan pantatnyadi salah satu bangku yang tersedia di situ.

"Foreahead!1 aku ada berita baik nih !," ujar Ino girang, diiringi pekikan untung saja di sini hanya ada mereka bertiga , memang sih semenjak tadi ada yang berbeda dari teman baiknya yang satu ini tampak jelas dari binar-binar matanya dan wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"Nanni?" tanyanya santai menoleh ke arah Ino diikuti Hinata.

"Akuberpacaran dengan Shimura Sai," ucapnya tersenyum lebar.

"APA?!" ujar kaget Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan dengan nada yang sedikit keras mungkin lebih tepatnya hampir berteriak. Yah, tentu saja mereka terkejut setengah mati. Setahu mereka Sai adalah makhluk ajaib maksudnya laki-laki populer segrub dengan Sasuke.

"Uwwahh... Selamat ya! Ino pig!"kata Sakura kemudian. Sakura ikut senang jika ini benar-benar yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya.

"Heh ... selamat ya Ino-chan "ucap Hinata

Lalu mereka terdiam terlarut dalam kegiatan masing-masing, Sakura mengadah ke atas memandang langit biru dan bermacam bentuk awan entah, tampaknya ia takut akan sesuatu.

"Guys aku ke perpustakaan dulu ya," ucapnya meninggalkan mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya tak biasanya Sakura jam segini ke perpustakaan ini bahkan sudah waktunya pulang.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan. Dirinya mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berlebihan. Saat ia tiba di depan pintu, Sakura menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya. Ia memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya. Aneh, di sini tak ada siapa-siapa.

Kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam, ia mengedarkan penglihatannya ke penjuru arah. Sakura melihat tumpukan buku di salah satu meja berwarna hijau, ia beranjak pergi untuk melihatnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat dirinya melihat setangkai bunga mawar. Ia mengambilnya menghirup aroma bunga itu.

Aruite yuko.. tiba-tiba hpnya berbunyi. Ketika ia menempelkan hpnya di telinga bagian kanan, terdengarlah suara laki-laki bernyanyi.

 _My love aku segala sesuatu.._

Sakura tersenyum saat mengetahui kalau itu suara Sasuke dengan petikan gitarnya,

 _Kau turun dari surga karena kau adalah seorang bidadari..._

Dari nada suaranya ia terdengar gugup,

 _Kau mencuri hatiku dan mengslihksn dunisku... Lsngit cersh hari ini,,_

 _Aku akan melindungimu sepanjang waktu, dan selalu membuatmu tersenyum_...

Sakura tersentak ketika suara itu berasal dari Sasuke yang sekarang tengah melangkah ke arahnya.

 _Tanpamu duniaku tak bersinar, dengan adanya dirimu, kau menjadi poros utama hidupku,,,_

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mematung di tempatnya berdiri sekarang, mata indahnya masih menatap lekat mata onyx laki-laki yang kini tepat di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Onyx dan emerald saling bersirobok. Membuat letupan-letupan perasaan bahagia menyusup ke relung hati sang Cherry.

 _Agar duniaku terus berputar dan bersinar terang maukah kau menjadi cahaya dan bintang dalam hidupku satu-satunya?_

Sakura, gadis itu tak percaya apa yang terjadi dengannya sekarang, laki-laki yang disukainya menembaknya di tempat yang paling disukainya di sekolah yaitu perpustakaan.

 _Aku akan menjadi porosmu dan duniamu, mencintaimu setulus hati dan takkan meninggalkanmu..._

Jawabnya dengan nyanyian. Senyum bahagia tampak di wajah mereka

"Terima kasih telah mencintaiku dan menunggu dengan sabar, mulai hari ini kita resmi berpacaran," ucap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar. Ia menundukan wajahnya untuk mengecup kening sang kekasih diikut tertutupnya mata indah Sakura meresapi kasih sayang dan cinta dari laki-laki yang selama ini ia sukai.

To Be Continued

...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...

...~~~...~~~...

Hah ,,, akhirnya selesai juga, ini cerpenku yang paling pendek ku selesaikan dlm waktu 3 jam. Sambil nyari ide, Ini masih prolog nanti ada chapter selanjutnya


End file.
